Forgotten?
by Serah Villiers
Summary: [One-shot] Valentines fic, Yugi thinks that his special someone has forgotten all about today, is he right? Does Yami really not care? Not likely! Fluff and shonen-ai warnings.


**I know the title sounds angsty, but the fic isn't! I swear! **

**Dedicated to all my lovely reviewers, and anyone who just needs a fluffy moment!**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, Yugi/Yami and fluff!**

****

**_~*~Forgotten?~*~_**

The cool breeze gently drifted in through the open window and into the stuffy classroom; it was an unusually warm day considering that it had snowed only a few days ago.

The atmosphere in the classroom was less than happy, it was the final lesson before half term break, and every set of eyes, including that of their teacher, were glued to the clock, willing the hands to move faster.

But, if anything, they were going backwards. 

Yugi scribbled notes onto a sheet of paper, and Jou leaned over his shoulder and copied his notes. This was natural and Yugi had given up lecturing Jou about how he should do his own work.

Seto watched Jou copying and rolled his eyes; he was more than a little jealous, but as the pair had discussed their relationship wasn't going to be mentioned in public, so if Jou were to copy his notes people might start to get suspicious.

When the bell finally rang Jou let out an almighty scream, jumped into the air, glomped Yugi, Honda and Anzu before running out of the classroom.

"I think he's happy."

"Me too, Honda."

The others packed up their things in a more dignified way and made their way to the front of the school where Jou was jumping about happily, waiting for them so they could leave the dreaded building.

"Come on! I wanna get outta here! You know how I'm allergic to school!"

The others smiled and gladly obliged, putting on their coats Anzu and Honda walked ahead leaving Jou and Yugi to talk behind them.

"So, how are you and Kaiba doing?"

Jou blushed; Yugi was the only one who knew about him and the CEO.

"Er, well he's taking me out tonight, y'know it is Valentines Day and all."

"He's taking you out in public?"

"Yeah, some posh restaurant down town. I'm gonna spend hours trying to find something appropriate to wear!"

Yugi smiled, he was happy for his friend, but then remembering his own love problems the smile was replaced by a frown which his best friend immediately picked up on.

"Still nothing from Yami?"

"No. And I've been flirting like you said. I told him all about Valentines Day, how you spend it with someone you are very close too, I sat right up next to him and he said: 'well maybe we can go to the cinema with the gang.'"

Jou burst out laughing.  
  


"I don't think you hinted enough about how special the person has to be. Yug, I'm telling you, you've been going out for a month now, just tell him how special tonight is, and that you want him to show some emotion for once!"

Yugi was about to protest when Jou turned down the street to his house.

"I'll see you later, call me tomorrow and tell me what a great night you had, right?"

"Right!"

Jou waved him goodbye as Yugi continued down the street, his smile dropping as he tried desperately to think of something to say to his darker half.

~*~

The twenty minute walk to the game shop had ended up with Yugi still having no idea of what to say, and he was now outside the front door. He was already sure he had screwed things up, Valentines Day was _today_ and Yami hadn't taken his hints, maybe they really weren't perfect for each other.

Sighing he pushed open the game shop door, hoping to maybe find Yami standing there awaiting his arrival with a bouquet of flowers and a welcome home kiss.

No such luck.

Yami was sitting on the sofa with the remote in his hand flipping through the stations; he didn't even acknowledge his hikari's arrival. Yugi, deeply upset, ran up to his room, not noticing Yami turn and follow him to see why he was so upset.

'He doesn't even realise what today is, how special it is meant to be!'

Yugi flung open his bedroom door and looked through his hazy tear streaked eyes to see something on his neatly made up bed. No, more than one thing.

Yugi walked over, mouth open, and picked up the teddy bear lying amidst several presents and a card with a pink heart on it. Smiling through his tears he ran his hands over the bunch of red roses and the chocolates.

"Like them?"

Yugi turned, clutching the teddy close to his chest.

"Yami…"

A fresh wave of tears overcame the small teen, as he ran to his Yami and buried his face in his chest, soaking the shirt with tears of love.

"I thought you'd forgotten…or that you didn't care…"

"Of course I care; you're my hikari, my aibou, the other half to my soul. I love you, Yugi."

Yami smiled and picked up the small hikari carrying him over to the bed and laying down with him. He pulled their faces close together and pressed his lips to Yugi's, running his tongue over the smallers lips Yugi opened his mouth and tasted his dark.

Pulling away for air Yugi smiled.

"You taste like chocolate, aibou!"

Yugi giggled and sat in his Yami's lap, nuzzling his head into his chest. His dark obliged and pulled him close, running his hands through Yugi's silky hair.

"How could you think that I'd forget you?"

"I don't know, I was just…I don't know."

Yami laughed and sat Yugi up, so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you, okay? Now and forever. The presents don't matter; they aren't the only way to show you how much I care about you."

Yugi nodded and pulled his Yami into another heart-stopping kiss.

"That's a good way to show you care."

Smiling Yami got up from the bed.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat, we have reservations at some posh restaurant – Seto got them for us! Then we can catch a movie, or whatever you want, okay?"

Yugi smiled and nodded, also getting up from the bed and taking Yami's hand.

"Let's go!"

As they walked to Yami's car Yugi knew that he would definitely be able to tell Jou tomorrow that this Valentines Day was the best he'd ever had.

**_~*~Owari~*~_**

**Hee hee, fluff!**

**Well that was pointless, but please review it anyway? I haven't done a new YxY fluffy fic in ages; it's a V-day gift for fluff maniacs everywhere!**


End file.
